Hechicera
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: De magia sincera era aquella hechicera, con su cabellera de fuego y sonrisa fiera. Más sólo podía ayudar si veía la petición sincera... / Centric!Mila. / OtaYuri. / SalaMi. /


**"Hechicera"**

 _._

 _De magia sincera era aquella hechicera, con su cabellera de fuego y sonrisa fiera._

 _Acudían a ella mil y un viajeros, más también huían otros miles al saber como en realidad esta era. Su finura era la misma que una princesa pero, eso no significaba que fuera tan delicada como una de estas._

 _Sus artimañas tenía aquella hechicera, podía ayudar sólo si veía la petición sincera, así que casi nunca nada bueno resultaba y por ello mil timadores corrían apanicados, lejos de ella._

Entonces un día, de la nada un mozo gallardo y serio llegó hasta su morada para pedir que su magia lo ayudara.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo, le sonrió coqueta incluso, pues aquel kazajo se decoraba con mil tonos de rojos aunque sin perder su porte de guerrero. Le divertía sin duda, y le intrigaba por ello saber que lo llevaba hasta su casa.

-Estoy enamorado. - soltó sin más el caballero, tal vez en parte para que la hechicera dejara de tratar de encantarlo con esa mirada azulada.

Además, él sólo amaba un par de orbes cielo, los únicos que su corazón aceleraban.

-¡Que sabrás de amor querido! - dijo algo decepcionada. -Todos dicen que sienten amor y luego ni a afecto llega ese sentimiento que según tienen.

-Yo lo amo, y él me corresponde. - respondió ahora con voz fuerte el azabache. -Nuestro amor no esta en duda, lo único que queremos es que nos ayude pues, nuestros mundos son muy diferentes.

-Es un él. - rió jocosa la hechicera pelirroja, era la primera vez que alguien le traía una petición así de exótica. -Y es aquel quien tintinea a tus espaldas, ¿cierto?

Y Otabek, aún guerrero, sintió un poco de miedo pues lo habían pillado antes siquiera de hablar correctamente de su amado.

La chispa rojiza ahora encaró a la hechicera, mucho se había aguantado de responderle a la altanera. Otabek le había hablado de buena forma y esta sólo había sobajado lo que ambos sentía el uno por el otro.

 _No lo permitiría, no lo dejaría._

Al menos eso creía pues, la hechicera ahora entre sus manos lo tenía.

-¡Que pequeña hada revoltosa! - le sonrió la pelirroja que con la mirada entrecerrada lo inspeccionaba.

-Sueltelo. - amenazó Otabek con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Bien le había dicho a su Yuri que se comportara, pero él también le había dicho que no fueran aquella casa.

 _No lo permitiría, no lo dejaría._

¡A su pequeña hada se la llevaba viva!

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. - calmo la mujer con una sonrisa. -Tú deja de movetearte que se te puede romper una alita.

Ambos enamorados se quedaron petrificados, sólo querían ayuda y ahora podrían salir peor de como estaban. Otabek suspiro, dejó su posición de ataque, miro a su pequeño rubio y este lo imitó aún cautivo.

Mila más que encantada, dejo al felino alado en la mesa cercana. Enserio, esa hada le recordaba al gato que alimentaba cuando se aparecía en su casa.

-Ustedes no me necesitan. - le hablo directamente al pequeño rubio. -Un hada si realmente quiere, puede tomar forma humana.

Yuri la miro sorprendida mientras sus alas delataban la emoción que lo embargaba. Podría estar con Otabek y él tontamente ni enterado.

-Sólo qué, un hada en su forma humana sólo vive un día. - y todo se detuvo a excepción de la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de la hechicera. -Yo digo que es suficiente tiempo, ¿no creen?

Otabek más rápido que el viento, tomó a su hada de ensueño. -Entonces estaremos así por siempre.

Yuri lo miro desconsolado. Realmente se había ilusionado por poder probar esos labios y sentir por fin, que era ser abrazado por su amado.

-¡Que lindo, sacrificarías tu vida entera para estar a lado de un _bichito_! - aplaudió la hechicera burlona pero, irónicamente sincera.

Otabek decidió partir de aquel lugar que más mal que bien les había dado, su amado se aferraba a su cuello y sabía que tardaría en calmarlo.

-Tú te sacrificas caballero pero, ¿no te da curiosidad saber si tu hada haría lo mismo por ti?

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido, pero los enamorados lo sintieron todo lo contrario.

El bastón que la hechicera empuñaba divertida se volvió una afilada daga, Yuri horrorizado por la amenaza a su caballero deseo lo único que podía:

Ser humano, aunque muriera al momento.

Otabek apenas giro en su sitio, quedó deslumbrado ante el brillo intenso y luego, ante el muchacho rubio que caía lentamente a sus brazos.

-No... No... ¡No! ¡Yura! - reviso su blanco pecho en busca de herida alguna y al no encontrarla aún así, miró furico a la hechicera que descendía el bastón al suelo. -¿¡Por qué!?

-Tenía que verificar que el pequeño fuera sincero. - le sonrió complacida. -Y lo ha sido.

A punto estuvo el caballero de reclamar y blandir su espada ante quien le había herido el alma, cuando el rubio en sus brazos se incorporó veloz para ganarle el derecho.

-¡Maldita bruja! - le encaró la antigua hada. -Nos has jodido pero ni creas que no aprovecharemos cada minuto del día. - sentenció con lágrimas en los ojos para luego darse la vuelta, tomar la mano de su amado y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Querido, deberías vestirte primero. - le tiró unos ropas sencillas al menor, justo en su cara. -Y tranquilos, que su amor durará más que un día.

Los amantes miraron atónitos a la hechicera, no podían creerle así de sencillo después de lo que ella hizo.

-¿No prestaron atención a la narradora? - pregunto con duda. - _Sus artimañas tenía aquella hechicera, podía ayudar sólo si veía la petición sincera_. - repitió con una sonrisa la rima esa.

Cuando los enamorados partieron no pudo evitar reír risueña la hechicera, aunque el rubio le gritaba anciana sabía que internamente le agradaba. Esas peticiones eran las que valían la pena a pesar de estar tan aislada.

Algún día esperaba que a su puerta el amor también tocara.

.

 **Extra.-**

 _De magia sincera era aquella hechicera, con su cabellera de fuego y sonrisa fiera._

 _Acudían a ella mil y un viajeros, de vez en cuando también alguna princesa._

Ese día en especial, la bella Sala de la casa Crispino llegó montada en un corcel que le había tomado prestado a un buen amigo.

-Necesito su ayuda linda hechicera. - le hablo la morena con su mano unida a la de ella. -Mi hermano me ama y yo también a él pero, ¡me está asfixiando!

La pelinegra doncella narró afligida como su mellizo la sobreprotegía y como también por ello ignoraba a un fiel caballero que aunque le sonreía siempre al gruñón príncipe malos tratos era lo que recibía de este solamente.

-Quiero explorar el mundo con mi amor. - la mirada púrpura y azul se encontraron con emoción. -Sé que cuando yo lo haga, mi hermano aquí también lo hará, pues confío plenamente que Emil lo logrará.

-Pero entonces no me necesita princesa mía. - le sonrió con tristeza. -Usted ya optó por lo que su corazón le manda.

-Entonces ahora escuchelo usted hechicera amada. - el sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirroja sólo emocionó aún más a la princesa. -¡Huya conmigo pues, de usted siempre he estado enamorada!

 _Así la bella hechicera cumplió una vez más, otra petición verdadera, ya que en su corazón y el de la princesa se profesaba un amor puro y sincero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Amo escribir en rima! xD_ _y después de ver ese lindo art que puse de portada (en Wattpad), la historia se hizo sola de esa forma._

 _bien dije que lo siguiente que escribiera incluiría a Mila..._

 _¡Espero les guste! :)_


End file.
